


Past and Present

by FreakyPseudWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hangover, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: A night out with his senpai and good friend opens Yamato's heart for a new emotion he doesn't like at all: jealousy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Past Kakashi Hatake/Reader, Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 239
Collections: Naruto - Yamato/Tenzou x Reader/OC Recommendations





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glasswingsndreamz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/gifts).



> Hello again! Another request done and this one is a tiny bit tamer than the other ones, but still with some nice smut at the end ;) I kind of went off the topic here, though I still hope it's still a nice read! 
> 
> "I wanted to request something nsfw where Yamato finds out his s/o had a one night stand with Kakashi long before they started dating. Either the reader reassures him or he proves he's better"

“You know, we were once a thing. Just a short time, really.” Kakashi sipped again at his way too colorful drink. A bright, obnoxious pink which hurt Yamato’s eyes ever so slightly, even in the dim darkness of the shinobi bar. The pink beverage was topped off by an equally terrible little paper umbrella, bright electric-blue slashing through the darkness like the infamous trademark jutsu of his senpai.

“Who again?” Yamato asked. Damn, his thoughts were already a bit hazy, too unfocused to concentrate properly on the conversation. He needed to stop drinking soon, otherwise (Y/N) would tease him relentlessly about it the morning after.

Kakashi giggled; an absolutely atypical sound for the usual secretive and silent man. “Oh, (Y/N) and me. Just to let off some steam, of course, you know?”

He blinked slowly while he tried to wrap his head around Kakashi’s words. “Wait… _my_ (Y/N)?”

“Yes, yours. Say, does she still do that thing with her tongue when she goes down on you? I kind of miss that…”

(Y/N)… His girlfriend. The love of his life, the woman who he wouldn’t mind having a family with, the one person who always believed in him. She and _Kakashi_ , of all people? Were once a couple?

Yamato’s tongue felt like a dead mouse as he tried to move it, form words and sentences and thousands over thousands of questions. “Wait… What? You and… (Y/N)? Were together? Like, seriously?”

He didn’t know if he should feel relieved or shocked when Kakashi shook his head, laughter rolling off his lips. “No, we weren’t a serious thing. Good enough to roll together in the sheets, but apart from that, there was no chemistry.”

Sullen, Yamato stared down onto the wooden surface of the bar. His fingers twitched as they held onto the glass of his own drink; a stiff whiskey glimmering in a beautiful amber hue. His last drink—he decided with finality born out of the newfound information—definitely the last drink of the night.

The thought of Kakashi touching (Y/N)… A strange emotion overcame the man; one he couldn’t name at the first moment. 

Jealousy, he realized after a few seconds; bitter and unwanted jealousy. Unwarranted probably as well, knowing the fling they had was long in the past. But feelings, Yamato got to know a long time ago when he first got out of Root and experienced the real world in the light, weren’t that easily discarded by logic.

The jealousy burned deep in his throat, acid and putrid, reaching deep down into his stomach. An ugly feeling; one which had no further use but to make him miserable. He didn’t like it, Yamato thought to himself, he didn’t like this queasy, burning, gnawing emotion at all.

Usually, he wasn’t jealous. He knew (Y/N) would never do that to him. She loved him, said so every morning before they departed from their shared home and every night before they went to sleep in one bed. And Yamato believed her wholeheartedly.

But with Kakashi…? He couldn’t explain it, but the surge of jealousy didn’t lie. For a long time now, Yamato looked up to Kakashi as a former superior, team captain and older man. To realize the other also slept with his current girlfriend was a bewildering thought. Strange and it simply seemed _wrong_ to him. So, so _wrong_.

For the rest of the short evening, Yamato was brooding. There was no other words to describe it. Instead of talking with his senpai, the younger man stared into the depths of his drink and tried very hard not to think about his girlfriend “rolling around the sheets” with one of his oldest friends.

Unwanted thoughts crawled out of his subconsciousness, bringing unwanted pictures and imaginations with them.

_When they slept with each other… When (Y/N) slept with both of us…_

_Does (Y/N) compare us with each other? Does she maybe like Kakashi more in bed than me?_

_Maybe. He was always better with people than me, after all. That probably extends in the more physical aspects of a relationship._

_Even though Kakashi never showed any signs of his “sexual adventures”, he’s probably more experienced with me. Already was when (Y/N) and he fucked around._

_Like rabbits. Goddamn horny rabbits. Both beautiful and good-looking and absolutely smitten with each other…_

_And horny. Don’t forget about the horny-part._

The picture of entangled limbs, sweaty skin and hands clawing into moving muscles in a muscular back flashed through his mind. An instant reaction of nausea and queasiness bubbled up into Yamato’s throat.

“I have to go,” he choked out and slid down from his stool, “I have to… I need to get back.”

Kakashi didn’t seem to notice in what kind of emotional dilemma Yamato found himself in, just raised his own glass, mask a little bit askew and closer than usual to slip down the bridge of his nose.

“Greet (Y/N) from me!” his senpai called after him with the tiniest bit of a slur as Yamato already stumbled outside. The cold night air sobered him up a bit, cleared his mind from the strange imaginations. Enough to think a little bit clearer what he needed to do.

_Go back home. Sleep. Then… Afterwards, I can ask (Y/N) about it._

The way back to the shared apartment flew by in a hazy maze of more repulsive and pushed back images as well as a row of questions about his own “performance” in bed in comparison to the man he admired greatly.

In his mind, Yamato could only lose to Kakashi. A long-learned instinct to assume that a team captain automatically had greater skills than his subordinates, may it be in battle strength, tactical analytics or information gathering. Not only that, Kakashi was _the_ Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, the one man who learned over a thousand jutsu, the bearer of the lightning and the only non-Uchiha who harbored the Sharingan.

In comparison, Yamato was just… Yamato. A man without any family, with too many names to remember them all, manmade with powers which weren’t his own and grown up in the darkness. His already dark mood darkened even further, like a rain cloud covering up the night sky.

In comparison with Kakashi, he was nothing, no one of interest. Surely, even though he had no possibility to know, (Y/N) also preferred his senpai in the physical aspects of a relationship.

The way back to the shared apartment was plastered with these thoughts; plastered with drunken self-doubt and shame for only thinking about these things. He was so occupied by everything that, when he stood in front of the door of his apartment complex, Yamato wasn’t even aware of how he got there or how much time had passed.

Before he got to touch the door handle, keys jingled on the other side.

“Hey, you.” Your smile was the first thing to show when the door cracked open, followed by your body dressed in the long, soft shirt and pants you wore for sleep. “The evening is already over?”

“Yeah. Didn’t want to stay too long.” Which was ultimately true, but you didn’t need to know the true reason why he left so early.

Gently, his lips brushed over your cheekbone as he passed by. A soft greeting, one you accepted readily and returned with the same gentleness as Yamato stopped to accept the already comfortable, familiar gesture. Your lips pressed against his lower jaw, so close and yet so far away from his lips, before a giggle ghosted over his face.

“Your breath reeks of your whiskey.”

“I only had three.”

Another giggle, sleepy and drowning in the fabric of his shinobi vest as you hugged him. “Of course, you only had three. Responsible to the bone. Now, get into bed. I’m waiting for you.”

Like a drone, Yamato went through the nightly procedure of getting ready for bed. Brushing his teeth, splashing some water into his face, some coolness dribbling down his temples and soaking into the hem of his own shirt, changing his clothes for the set he had chosen together with (Y/N), only to drop already with half-lidded eyes by your side into the soft cushions of their shared bed.

Yamato was out like a light as soon as his head touched the pillow. The last thing he felt before he fell asleep was your front pressing into his back, spooning him. Securing, sheltering him in mind and body. Nothing made him fall asleep faster than your presence, nothing made him feel more secure, cherished and _loved_ than being held by you like this.

You were his haven. As simple as that.

Though, when he woke up, the first thought still belonged to the uncomfortable truth of yesterday. (Y/N) and Kakashi. Kakashi and (Y/N). Together, in one bed. Or against a wall. Or bent over a counter, your naked back curving and arching as you trembled under the thrusts, your gasping and moaning echoing inside the room…

 _Fuck_. Yamato shifted around, eyes still closed and your arms wrapped around his middle. His half-hard cock ached, fired up by the pictures his mind produced. Unbidden and unwanted.

He knew when you woke up. Your hands started to roam, wander upwards to his chest and stroked lazily over the thinly covered pectorals. Lips pressed softly against the back of his neck, kiss after kiss after kiss raining onto his skin.

“Morning,” you rasped out, “any recuperations of partying too hard?”

“No.” For a few more seconds, he enjoyed your touch, but then the unwanted pictures flooded his mind once more. Too much, too much of the burning, cursed jealousy. “Nothing. There’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Also too much. You knew him too well; sensed when something was off. Just like this time. Your arms tensed up, just the tiniest bit, but also enough for him to know what was following.

“Is something wrong?” The concerned tone in your voice strangely enough angered him a little bit, like the smallest needle in his flesh adding to his internal pain. “Everything alright?”

The response came automatically. “Nothing. It’s… nothing.”

“Something _is_ wrong.” The caresses stopped and you sat up. Your warmth vanished, leaving Yamato behind with nothing but the negative, spiraling thoughts. “Something is really, _really_ wrong.”

“No.” Without looking back at you, he also sat up. His warm feet touched the colder ground, before standing up. His back popped way too loud in the silence, his shoulders rolling and loosening some of his muscles. One glance over his shoulder, meeting your suspicious look, before Yamato trudged out of the room.

Coffee. Gods, he needed coffee for this.

“You’re acting strange.” You followed him, bare feet slapping on the white tiles of the kitchen, and the voice worried and a hint of frustration shining through. “What happened?”

“Really,” Yamato sighed, “it’s nothing. Kakashi… just said something that I have to come to terms with.”

There, he said it. His faint hope was you would let it go, just let it sink into the ocean of interesting facts and things you wouldn’t remember later. But of course, his weak hope was in vain.

“Oh, yes?” A snort drifted from your direction, tickled his shoulder as you leaned your head against him. “He talks a lot of bullshit when he’s drunk. I highly doubt he—!”

He took a deep breath in, steeling himself for the answer which he knew was coming. “He told me you two used to… How did he put it? “Blow off some steam”, I believe.”

Every single one of your micro reactions were controlled and relaxed, but Yamato knew you long enough and foremost, well enough to see the faint tremble of your hands as you reached for the kitchen counter, right past and around him.

“Oh.” You breathed. “He told you _that_.”

“No bullshit this time, huh?”

“No. Not… not really.”

Yamato peered over his shoulder. The truth had clearly thrown you off. Your hands were still slightly trembling as you folded them on top of the counter, palm pressing against palm, your fingers nestling with each other, while your face appeared almost too smooth to be a completely natural expression. You clearly wanted to hide something.

Yamato raised a single eyebrow while a new wave of ugly jealousy coursed through his veins. “How long ago? It’s just… I would like to know more about… _that_.”

“How much do you want to know, exactly? All the dirty details too or just the general stuff?”

“General info is just fine. Mighty… fine.”

A low sigh escaped you, but at the same time, a little sad smile tugged at the corners of your lips. “That fling between Kakashi and me was years ago. We were young, dumb and horny, and stressed between Anbu missions on top of that. No sustenance, no common ground but our libido. There was never anything deeper than that.”

“How did it end?”

“It just kind of… fizzled out. After I left Anbu, realizing living like this wasn’t worth it and Kakashi stayed behind…” You sighed lowly. “We didn’t meet each other again until you stepped into my life.”

A simple explanation to their connection. So simple and yet so aggravating. A few seconds, Yamato kept his surprisingly quickly flaring jealousy in check. Only a short grind of his teeth, before he pressed his thumb to the On/Off-button of the coffee machine. It roared to life, growling and spitting a bit of water, at what he cursed through his gritted teeth.

He could feel your worry like poison in the air. Spreading in the small room, and he breathed it in. Poison on his tongue, poison in his lungs. And slowly, the worry creeped towards his heart.

“I’m just…” He shook his head; both of his hands placed on the kitchen counter. “I kind of…”

“Sssh.” One of your soothing hands flattened against his right shoulder. In small motions, you massaged his tense muscles, warmed and eased his mind with your worry that had felt so painful only a few seconds ago. “Just… tell me. Please.”

“I’m… I’m… I never felt this way, I promise. It’s just… Knowing that _Kakashi_ out of all people… He… You two together is such a foreign thought that I’m…”

Gods, he was stuttering. Fumbling with the words which were so clear on his mind but so blurry on his tongue, the sentences jumbling and tumbling together and apart. But there was no way to stop this, Yamato noticed, and the stupid ugly admission just fell off his tongue like there was nothing wrong with it.

“I’m so fucking jealous,” his teeth graced his bottom lip for a mere second, nevertheless tasting blood almost instantly, “of knowing he saw you in that way, touched you in that way. Fuck, he asked me if you were still doing _that_ with your tongue when you’re blowing someone. Imagining you and him together is just so _sick_ that I can’t—!"

Your hand stilled mid-motion.

“And he just, _fuck_ , I don’t want to imagine, but then at the same time, all I can see and hear are how you talk to me when we make love or when we fuck and anything in between, and then I think about that Kakashi knows that too. And _I don’t want him to know these things_ , I don’t want him to know about you in _that_ way, it’s just so fucking complicated.”

“Not really.”

“Of course, it is!”

To his infinite disbelief, your familiar giggle filled the air. He turned his head towards you, only to watch how you leaned your forehead against his shoulder, trembling with the fits of laughter and wheezing the tiniest bit, even.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just…” Another desperate giggle, only for you to come up and snuggle your face into his neck. “You’re _jealous_. Because of _Kakashi_ and a fling which ended _years_ ago.”

“Yeah, maybe I am! But that’s not funny!”

“A little bit. You should know that back then, he had no idea what he was doing. Like, totally clueless.”

Everything seemed to stop. Froze in time; stopped for a second. The second turned into a minute, into two minutes, while Yamato tried to make sense of what you just pressed out between two giggles. In the end, he settled for a confused: “Wait, what?”

Suddenly, Yamato found himself with an armful of still laughing, trembling, shaking _you_ with your arms slung around his neck and your breath crashing in short staccatos against his bare neck. “We were virgins, Yamato. The only thing we knew was from the terrible books Kakashi loves so much, and they are absolutely horse shit when it comes to real sex education. The first time we tried to sleep with each other, he came way too fast and I farted into his face when he tried to eat me out.

“It wasn’t good. It was fast, it was easy, it was simple. With you, Yamato… With you it’s never simple.” You kissed his right collarbone, paused, only to dip your head towards his left clavicle. “With you, it’s always something new, something adventurous. It’s never ever easy, and I don’t want easy sex.”

Slowly, his own arms rose. Automatically, his hands came to a rest on your hips. At first, his grip was weak, almost too careful and soft to even call it a real grip.

“It’s always about us, between us. It’s never only about our bodies, our minds and our emotions. Our feelings for each other.” You whispered into his ear, nipped with the softest bite at his earlobe.

His grip tightened. Yamato could feel how his heart sped up, could feel how blood pumped through his veins, could feel how his hands shook against the thin fabric of your shirt, against the curve of your waist and hips. Right there, in the juncture where hips and waist met, right there his hands trembled like he was back on their first date, too nervous to speak up but also to nervous to turn his back.

Frozen into place. A fine shinobi he was.

“I love you,” hearing the admission was still one of the secret highlights of his day whenever they happened, “I love you, Yamato. Between us, there’s not only the sex. There’s everything else as well. The chemistry, the humor, the interests, the understanding of the world. You understand me, know me, feel me. Just like I understand you. This never happened between Kakashi and me. It could never happen.”

Your words were balm to the little wounds Kakashi opened last night. A sigh escaped Yamato and finally, the trembling of his hands stopped, resting comfortably against the heat of your skin. Sure, the jealousy still left a bad aftertaste, but your reassurance made him forget about the strange emotion way too quickly to make a big impact.

Then, you raised your head, mischief sparkling in your eyes and Yamato immediately knew the next sentence you dropped would hit him just _right_.

“I mean, if you want to prove yourself so desperately against your senpai, I’m definitely not against that as well!” You winked in the most provocative way, a little teasing smile growing on your face.

The man froze. Time froze yet again, his mind slowing down to a minimal pace. Did you… Did you just propose…?

“What better way,” your hands slid lower, from the back of his neck down to his chest, fingertips teasing the outlines of his body in the same way you always used to rile him up, “to prove you’re better than to make me scream your name while you’re so deep inside me I wish you would never leave me again?”

A growl built up, edging right behind his teeth. With his massive form, Yamato forced you to walk backwards, his half-hard dick pressing already against your thigh and telling you more than loudly how interested he already was. When your back hit the wall of the kitchen, you looked up, mischief still sparkling in your eyes, but the little smile dropped to make space for the first hints of lust tugging at the corners of your mouth.

The more he thought about it, the more Yamato realized he _needed_ this. Needed to show himself that his jealousy was nothing in comparison to the feelings he had for you, nothing in comparison to your emotions for him.

While lowering his head, he finally released the little possessive growl which had lived in his throat for several seconds. Your giggle was drowned by a kiss; deep, demanding, relentless. All teeth and tongue and sharp insistence, while you went pliant in his arms. Yamato was able to mold you to his desire. Hands slithering down to your thighs, grabbing into the supple flesh. A little squeal escaped your mouth, but was again swallowed by him.

It wasn’t hard to hoist you upwards. Wasn’t hard at all to crowd you against the wall, your back flat to the hard surface, your chest arching into his. Desperate for any kind of caress, writhing against him, grinding your core against his hard dick with the desperation of a starving person.

Automatically, your legs wrapped around his waist. A natural movement, bringing you two even closer together. So natural you started to do this in spars as well, to the point you had actually managed to convince Yamato to drop the training to turn to more pleasurable activities…

His mind wandered off and stayed focused, his eyes half-lidded as he watched your features wrinkle and relax while you sighed into the kiss. Only when he backed away, chest heaving and sweat clinging to his forehead, your eyes fluttered open, hazy and unfocused.

“Wow,” you licked your lips, “this was… intense.”

“Mhm.” Yamato bucked against you, to feel how his length rubbed and down your body, wrapped in soft fabric and inviting heat. He watched how your mouth popped open, eyes closing again in the sheer, simple bliss. Bliss only he could give you; bliss which belonged only to him; bliss which was his and his alone.

Channeling his jealousy for much more enjoyable tasks might be way easier than he thought.

Your moans fueled the fire burning in his lower stomach. He couldn’t wait, couldn’t wait to be inside you, to feel your muscles clenching around him and your hips grinding against him. His hands shook as his fingers dipped below your loose shirt. Fingertips greedily taking in your warm skin, the familiar scars of kunai nipping at your skin and the wounds of past battles.

Your own hands reached up to bury themselves into his scalp, nails scratching with too much force and not enough pain over his skin.

Your sighs were music to his ears and when Yamato hiked your shirt up for his hands to roam more freely, you pushed your breasts towards him.

“Please! Oh god, just _please_!” You begged, eyes still closed and tone so desperate he couldn’t resist. With a gentleness which existed in stark contrast to the possessive lust swirling through his blood, his thumbs swiped over your hardened nubs. Another sigh, relief and tension at once, then your hands clawed into his scalp, ripping at his hair and tugging him forward.

Another kiss, just as desperate and messy. Your teeth bit his lips, dull pain piercing shortly through the curtain of lust, before Yamato reached underneath the elastic band of your pants. Right there, right where your legs met; his fingers dipped into the slick heat, brushed over the already overly sensitive clit, only to swipe some of the wetness over your lower stomach. Smeared your own wetness across your skin, before coming up and licking his fingers, relishing in your unique taste.

Another desperate moan, more insistent tugging at his hair. “Oh, please, Yamato! Fuck me already. Please, oh _please_!”

No more words, no more soft gestures. Yamato’s blood was boiling, too caught up in his emotions to be gentle or even soft in the slightest. The fabric of your pants tore under his fingers, which you answered only with a guttural mewl and the eager rocking of your hips. Rocking forward, rocking against his lower stomach.

You helped him, helped to fiddle with his own pants. Hands entangling, caressing, teasing the sensitive too-warm skin of his dick, before slipping lower. A too-hot-too-cold shudder travelled down his spine, sheer electricity in his veins as your palm enveloped the very base of his cock.

With the ability to stretch and bend your body into almost impossible positions, you managed to guide with shaking fingers his dick into your inviting heat. For the first time, Yamato sighed out as he watched how you obviously luxuriated in the feeling of him stretching your inner muscles, just like he relished in the feeling of being inside you.

For a few seconds, he just… _breathed_. Breathed in your scent, breathed in the cooler air, breathed in the charged atmosphere. These little moments just before Yamato would start to move, these moments he cherished more than anything. Even more today, as these moments felt heavier, more important than usual.

But then, a high whine left your mouth. A whine to _hurry up_ , a whine calling him to action, to _finally, please move, I can’t take it any longer_.

There was no other description for his behavior. Like a wild beast, Yamato clawed into your thighs and _slammed_ into you. A short gasp echoed through the air, if coming from you or from him, he couldn’t tell.

The next minutes were filled with too much ecstasy for Yamato to keep a clear mind. All he knew was that his hips slammed with wild abandon into yours, the sound of slick skin echoed in the air, your breathy moans filled like a beautiful symphony his ears and your hands clawed into his shoulders, holding onto him for dear life. The pleasure rose quickly like spring flood, boiling up and too fast to stop the wave crashing into the nearby, defenseless shore.

“ _F_ - _fuck_!”

Your curse was breathed into his ear; a stutter in between the thrusts of his hips. Another growl forced its way out of his throat, muffled in your neck. Yamato closed his eyes and just concentrated on the tight heat, on your body bouncing against his, your hips rolling and thighs flexing in his relentless grip. The fire in his stomach burned brighter with every move, higher and hotter with every moan breathed against his skin.

Your lips nibbled a path down his tense jaw. Down from his ear to his neck, biting and nipping, teasing and loving, while your hips canted into his. Your coupling was so desperate, every motion urgent, like you two would die if you didn't reach your climax in the next few minutes. And it wouldn’t take long, Yamato realized. He was already way too riled up to last long.

One step closer to the wall, backing you completely against the hard surface. Like you could read his thoughts, you smiled, only to drop one of your legs from his waist to find a halfway steady stance, more leaning against the wall than against Yamato’s chest. More space to work with, more space to slip his hand between your bodies and find the little swollen pearl between your legs.

In harsh, fast circles, Yamato started to rub your clit. Your head lolled backwards, mouth open in a soundless gasp. You paused, enough time for him to adjust himself before really driving his hips forward, slamming you into the wall with all of his might and all of his lust.

He watched how your lips parted, how your tongue peeked out to quickly swipe across them. “Gods,” you stuttered, “go-gods, fuck, Yamato… I love you, I fucking love you, please, make me—!”

He knew he hit the perfect spot when your back arched for one last thrust, one last circle of his thumb and one last whine drifting through the kitchen, before your entire body slumped against the wall. A grunt escaped him as he gripped your hips and enjoyed the contractions of your inner muscles, fucking into you with the wild desperation of a man possessed. Just a few more thrusts, it didn’t take too long, then the climax overcame his mind with blinding whiteness and the warmth draining his body.

After a few seconds in which Yamato couldn’t differ between up and down, darkness and light, the world came back into focus. He was leaning forward, chest heaving in sharp breaths, his forehead pressed against yours and staring right into your half-lidded eyes. Your own breathing was just as hard, but you smiled when you noticed that Yamato came back down from this intense high.

“I love you,” he mumbled, heart beating fast and the sweat on his skin drying, “(Y/N). You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“And I love you,” you instantly answered, “so much. You make me a better person just by existing.”

“Me as well. I wouldn’t know what to…” Even the thought of losing you in any kind of way made Yamato hide his face in your neck. Breathing in your warmed-up smell made the dark images of you leaving him one way or another disappear.

“This is getting so sappy.” But you returned the embrace nevertheless, in a hoarse, heavy tone, and that told him more about your emotions than he ever needed to know.

For some more minutes, you two stood there, embracing each other and enjoying the presence of the other. Then, Yamato’s stomach disturbed the silence, giving off a loud and demanding rumble.

“Someone’s hungry,” you whispered.

“I had to prove something, after all. Usually, that’s pretty hunger inducing.”

“How about some nice breakfast? Pancakes? Toast? Or…” You wiggled your hips, his softening dick still inside you. “Something else?”

A little laugh wrung itself from Yamato’s lips, but he also straightened his back and hoisted you again up into his arms. “All of that sounds extremely delicious.”

“All of it?”

“Yes, all of it.”

Together, you still being easily carried by Yamato and legs wrapped around his waist, you leisurely wandered into the bedroom, laughing and joking around, making little sexual innuendos. All thoughts of jealousy or past lovers were forgotten; buried and forgotten by the love you harbored for each other. 

And of course, with _hunger_ perfectly satiated.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the most awesome Chisie! <3


End file.
